Contre toute attente
by Tommaso
Summary: Il arrive que nos plus sûres convictions, nos certitudes les plus intimes, soient mises à mal par des évènements tout à fait exceptionnels, fortuits ou aléatoires." - C'est ce que Watson va apprendre à ses dépends, et à ceux de Holmes. POV Watson. M/M.


Me revoici pour une quatrième fic sur Sherlock Holmes. Watson est, bien sûr, toujours au rendez-vous.

Le titre vient de la traduction française de "_Against all odds_", chanson éponyme de Phil Collins qui a servit de point de départ à la fic. J'en cite d'ailleurs des extraits bien que l'histoire aie peu de ressemblance avec le projet que j'avais en tête au début. C'est pas plus mal, celui-ci me plait davantage. Ecriture spontanée, quand tu nous tiens ! :)

L'expression revient cependant sous plusieurs traductions, l'essentiel est préservé !

Bonne lecture à tous. Je vous remercie également pour le soutien, les messages et commentaires que je reçois, ils me font vraiment plaisir ! 

* * *

_How can you just walk away from me,  
when all I can do is watch you leave  
Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

***

Il arrive que nos plus sûres convictions, nos certitudes les plus intimes, soient mises à mal par des évènements tout à fait exceptionnels, fortuits ou aléatoires.

Ebranlé alors que nous étions sûrs de nous comme jamais, nous sommes alors capables du pire comme du meilleur. Tirée de son confort moral, de sa routine revendiquée, la bête qui surgit hors de nous peut être dévastatrice. Cependant, elle est la manifestation de nos sentiments les plus enfouis, les plus cachés.

Sans cette violence et cette sauvagerie, nous ne pourrions probablement jamais savoir qui nous sommes vraiment, quelles sont les émotions que nous dissimulons au plus profond de nous. Notre véritable personnalité n'est pas celle que nous faisons rayonner à notre entourage, elle est bien plus secrète, celée sous notre peau loin du regard de tous. Nous la refoulons dès le plus jeune âge, pour ne pas choquer, ne pas blesser. Peut-être simplement pour nous protéger du monde extérieur.  
Jusqu'à ce que cette frustration accumulée devienne destructrice.

Ce que je décris ici est la réflexion que je retire d'évènements qui ont bouleversés ma vie ; Peut-être pas en surface, mais intimement : sous ma peau, sous mon toit et là seul. Sous notre toit.

***

Depuis que la date de mon mariage avait été fixée, quelque chose dans l'air du _221b Baker Street_ avait changé. De la tension mêlée à un certain malaise qui me tenait à distance de mon ami, Holmes. Celui-ci passait la plupart de son temps assis dans son fauteuil, tirant de courtes bouffées sur sa pipe avant de laisser s'échapper la fumée, la crachotant en petits nuages grisâtres.

Ses yeux étaient particulièrement perçants durant ces moments de méditation, au point que je craignais parfois que quelques pouvoirs surnaturels lui permettent de sonder mon esprit. Je tâchais alors tant bien que mal de me concentrer pour lire mon ouvrage scientifique ; Cependant au détour d'une page, je sentais de nouveau cette présence oppressante. Je le maudissais alors, curieux de savoir si la télépathie fonctionnait vraiment : il n'esquissait aucun rictus ni aucun sourire, je concluais donc que ces années de cohabitation m'avait rendu paranoïaque.

C'était l'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles je quitterai sous peu cet appartement bien trop exigu. En effet, même le plus des appartements bourgeois n'aurait pas suffi à nous héberger tous les trois : moi, Holmes et son égo. Ce-dernier était d'ailleurs de plus en plus étouffant et irritant. Sa mégalomanie et ses excès se déversaient sans répit sur mon quotidien ordinaire tandis qu'il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à envahir mes derniers centimètres d'espace vital. La personnalité de cet homme était telle une infection, gangrenant mon quotidien. Il me fallait me séparer de l'organe infecté ou mourir.

Bien que mes mots puissent paraître durs, je les pensais. Mieux que cela, je les pesais l'un après l'autre pour m'assurer de leur justesse. J'assumais totalement mon dégoût pour cet énergumène excentrique et envahissant. Il était temps que tout cela s'achève. Comme pour une véritable amputation, celle-ci ne se ferait pas sans douleur mais je me sentais plus prêt que jamais pour affronter ces quelques désagréments.

Pour dire vrai, je ne reconnaissais plus l'homme honnête et cultivé qu'il était autrefois. Bien entendu, je l'avais toujours connu victime de certaines manies aussi étranges que surprenantes. Son habitude de jouer du violon au petit jour ou celle d'emprunter mon rasoir et mon blaireau pour se tailler le tapis de poils rêches qui garnissaient ses joues était tout à fait tolérable à côté des travers de cet homme qu'il était devenu.

Celui était d'ailleurs toujours assis devant moi me fixant d'un regard froid et ahuri. Je n'osais guère le réveiller dans sa transe et reprenait le fil de mes pensées. J'essayais de dresser le portait de cet inconnu, bien loin de l'ami chaleureux mais marginal que je connaissais autrefois.

L'hygiène douteuse ou le fait qu'il prenne un malin plaisir à évoluer et vivre dans un environnement sombre et encrassé n'était pas le nœud du problème. Celui-ci était bien plus complexe et plus malsain que cela.

Mes premiers doutes émergèrent lorsque, constatant une disparition inquiétante de mes vêtements, je le pris sur le fait alors qu'il se glissait dans l'une de mes chemises de ville. Je lui signalais gentiment qu'à l'avenir, je ne tolérais plus ces emprunts sans permission préalable de ma part. Je lui proposais également de lui offrir quelques habits pour les fêtes qui approchaient à grand pas ; Il refusa. La seule justification qu'il me donna fut la suivante : « _Je ne cherche pas de vêtements, je cherche votre odeur._ »

Je ne m'en étais pas formalisé. Ce n'est qu'au soir, alors que je ne trouvais pas le sommeil, que mon esprit s'était soudain mis en quête du sens de cette déclaration. Craignais-t-il autant la solitude ? Cherchait-il mon parfum comme un enfant chérissait sa couverture fétiche ? Tout cela était bien trop tortueux et obscurs pour mes méninges fatiguées qui capitulèrent peu après.

Si les réponses m'émergèrent jamais, ces interrogations éveillèrent chez moi une attention décuplée. Je constatais ainsi avec effroi que cette main qui se posait sur mon épaule n'était pas innocente ; que cette habitude de se coller contre moi lors des nuits d'hiver n'avait rien à voir avec la température. Je commençais à trouver cette proximité malsaine et intrusive, lorsque je tentais de la rejeter, mon ami s'accrochait à moi avec encore plus de vigueur tel une pieuvre. J'en ressentais de la nausée.

Cet attachement ne m'avait jusqu'ici poser aucun problème : nul ne sait combien d'hommes respectables ont pu succomber à ce péché qu'on dit «_ grec_ » en dépit des lois, mais j'oserais avancer qu'ils sont bien plus nombreux qu'on ne le pense. Parmi ceux-ci se cachent d'ailleurs sûrement des personnes très respectables et respectées. Que Holmes en fassent partie m'avait déjà effleuré l'esprit lorsque j'avais pris conscience du peu de relations féminines qu'il connaissait. Cependant depuis le début de ma liaison avec Mary, je le soupçonnais de s'adonner à ce jeu pour le simple et cruel plaisir de rompre nos fiançailles. Cet homme réputé si intelligent était peut-être tombé assez bas pour recourir à ce type de stratagème écœurant. Ainsi, je ne tolérais à présent plus ces familiarités et lui faisait savoir en traînant un matelas miteux dans une autre des pièces pour y coucher le soir venu. Il ne m'en parla jamais : je supposais donc que le message était passé.

Naïf, je pensais qu'il avait enfin pris conscience que ce mariage était inévitable et mûrement réfléchi, que de me voir demeurer éternellement ici allait à l'encontre de la logique. Malheureusement pour moi, cela n'en était rien. Les contacts toujours aussi furtifs étaient entièrement volontaires et je continuais de les trouver dérangeants.

Jusqu'au jour où, comme je le confiais au début de ce récit, je lui communiquai la date précise de mon mariage avec Mary, future Watson. Mon ami avait laissé retomber ses bras et sa tête dans une détresse mal dissimulée, me transmettant des félicitations étranglées. Il était ensuite parti plusieurs heures dans le centre de Londres pour «_ y faire quelques courses_ ». Satisfait de ma victoire, j'avais savouré ces moments de répit devant le feu de la cheminée, en seule compagnie d'un bon verre de vin et d'un livre.

Il était plus de neuf heures du soir lorsque mon ami revint enfin de sa promenade, sans aucune marchandise. Il ne manifesta pas d'appétit mais dévora les pigeons – à présent froids – que nous avait préparé Mrs Hudson. Il alla ensuite se coucher, moins d'une heure après son retour, sans un mot.

Ce rituel grotesque avait duré près de neuf jours, ce qui nous ramenait au moment angoissant abordé plus haut. Vautré dans son fauteuil de cuir, il me toisait toujours du regard, scrutant le moindre sourcillement, le moindre souffle de ma part. Quatre heure approchait, moment généralement choisi par mon ami pour le début de son escapade curieuse.

Or ma délivrance ne vint jamais : l'horloge sonna six coups et ce terrifiant personnage paressait toujours dans son fauteuil. Fermant brutalement mon livre, je lui demandai pour de bon ce qu'il attendait de moi. Il me regarda avec surprise comme si sa conduite n'avait rien eu d'étrange. Lui détaillant donc à quel point son comportement me mettait mal à l'aise, il laissa un soupir sortir de sa bouche, témoignage de compréhension. Puis, plus rien, pas un mot, pas une expression faciale pour me venir en aide. Il resta là, abruti dans son siège comme un oiseau sur son perchoir.

J'ai honte à raconter la suite. Pris de fureur, je m'attaquai en effet à mon ami en lui envoyant au visage le livre que je lisais un peu plus tôt. Il ne bougea même pas : l'objet le heurta de plein fouet. Sa lèvre devint très vite violacée, gonflée, avant de se transformer en un filet de sang.

Je m'attendais à voir dans son regard une lueur de colère ou de peur, un sentiment adapté à l'accès de rage dont je venais d'être victime. Je ne vis rien, sinon un air victorieux. Je vis rouge et ne pu réprimer la démence qui sembla frapper mon esprit. Me jetant sur lui, je parvins à le mettre au sol. Furieux, je le secouai à de nombreuses reprises, déchirant sa chemise sur plusieurs centimètres. Le col lui serrant la gorge, mon ami réussit finalement à se libérer de mon emprise. Il toussota légèrement, reprenant son souffle avant de se tourner vers moi. Cette ultime provocation qu'il proféra acheva de libérer la bête ; Je n'étais plus dirigé par ma raison mais par mes instincts, par une bestialité dévastatrice. Conséquence de la simple et très basse phrase : « _Diable, battez-vous comme un homme, pas comme une bourgeoise !_ »

Je n'avais jamais été un grand bagarreur. Même avant ma blessure, je n'osais pas trop jouer des poings avec mes camarades d'école ou de rue. J'étais le petit peureux du groupe, pas celui qui, comme ce jour là, décochait un crochet du droit d'une maladresse risible.

Tout de même sonné, Holmes mit un temps avant de répondre par une force redoutable. Je me retrouvais bientôt impuissant, à terre, et surmonté de mon ami qui avait eu l'audace de s'asseoir sur mon torse, m'entourant les poignets et me bloquant les bras au-dessus de la tête. Remuant et vociférant pour l'obliger à me laisser, il du se pencher pour me maintenir immobile. Il s'approcha ainsi de moi, de près, de très près. Cette proximité était si forte que mes narines frémissaient sous une odeur de masculinité : tabac, eau de Cologne et sueur.

Nos visages suspendus à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, le sang battait à mes tympans. Le menton maculé du sang de sa lèvre blessée qu'il essuya d'un geste habile de la langue, le souffle court et les cheveux défaits, sa chemise déchirée sur une coudée au moins, je le voyais plus humain que jamais alors que moi, je m'étais transformé en un animal agressif.

Était-ce moi ou la bête qui succomba à son charme provocant et provocateur ? Je ne le su jamais. A vrai dire, je n'étais pas en état de me poser la question ce jour-là. Me cambrant pour me donner un peu plus de manœuvre, je vins écraser mes lèvres contre celles meurtries de mon ami. Saisi, il se laissa déborder : j'en profitai pour le plaquer au sol, m'allongeant sur lui pour le maintenir dans cette position. Grognant entre deux baisers voraces, il luttait pour reprendre les rennes. Narquois, je lui répondis à peu près ce qu'il m'avait dit plus tôt : « _Défendez-vous comme un homme, pas comme une bourgeoise, mon cher ! _»

Entre nous, tout n'était plus que domination et soumission. La loi du plus fort dictait nos embrassades, nos échanges emportés. Ce serait à celui qui aurait l'ascendant sur l'autre, à celui qui pourrait imposer son rythme et l'intensité.

J'arrachai les derniers lambeaux de chemise de mon ami, me pencha sur ce torse que je marquai avidement de mes dents, dévorant cette peau salée. La main qui se posa sur mon épaule fut comme un réveil brutal, je repris conscience de mes moindres gestes et les suspendit aussitôt. Je paniquai en pensant à ce dans quoi je m'étais engagé.

Ce fut une erreur stratégique : Holmes se contrefichait bien que j'ai l'air si préoccupé et m'emprisonna de ses bras, faisant peser tout son poids sur mon corps frêle. Le baiser qui s'en suivit fut ma perte : sa sensualité dénota avec la férocité que j'avais mise jusqu'ici dans les miens. S'arrêtant le long de ma mâchoire dans le seul but de me suçoter le lobe de l'oreille, avant de me confier cette devise bien étrange mais vraie : « Bats-toi comme un homme, aimes comme une femme. »

La féminité ne devait pas faire partie du panel de mes qualités. J'étais tout bonnement incapable de faire preuve de tendresse ou de romantisme dans ce moment : je ne voulais que de la passion, de l'impatience et des résistances farouches. Il ne m'en offrit guère, se laissant volontiers faire. Ce qui advint de nous dans les heures qui suivirent cet échange emporté ne peut être imprimé entre les pages d'un cahier : l'encre ne suffira jamais pour transmettre la chaleur, le crime, la luxure et le plaisir coupable. Ce mélange de sentiments contradictoires, conséquences de la bête qui avait quitté son refuge pour batailler avec ma conscience. Si celle-ci condamnait cet écart, je ne pouvais qu'apprécier ce ravissement charnel, ce tableau parfaitement esthétique : le visage tordu par la douleur puis par la jouissance, je voyais pour la première fois mon ami aussi primaire que n'importe lequel des mortels.

***

Un ouragan semblait avoir dérangé toute la pièce : des meubles étaient renversés, résultat de la lutte acharnée et du chemin enfiévré jusqu'au lit, les draps froissés ne tenaient plus au lit que par un coin du matelas, les oreillers avaient atterris sur le parquet. Celui dans lequel Holmes avait enfouit sa tête portait un étrange dessin rouge sombre qui dessinait une bouche entrouverte, à la manière d'un rouge à lèvres.

Les bras en croix, je me sentais étrangement calme. Épuisé, aussi. Une étrange fatigue qui m'empêchait d'articuler le moindre mot ou de faire un seul geste. Le calme après la tempête, le silence d'or après les hostilités. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon ami, étendu à mes côtés. Il semblait aussi affaibli que moi. Je me souviens que sa main trouva néanmoins le chemin de la mienne : je ne la retirai pas, curieux de savoir ce qui se passerait. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour parler : le son en sortit après une interminable et terrible pause. Ce qu'il me dit restera gravé à vie dans ma mémoire : « _Vous voir revenir vers moi était improbable, impossible. Cela allait à l'encontre de toutes logiques. Et contre attente, vous voilà. A mes côtés. Sauvage, brisé, transformé… Comme elle ne vous verra jamais_. »

Déstabilisé, j'échappais à son contact. Pour ne pas paraître trop distant, je me rendis dans mon cabinet et revint avec ma trousse de médecine. Je la posai au pied du lit, tandis que mon ami se redressa pour s'asseoir. Je fouillais le contenu de mon bardas médical et en extirpa du désinfectant ainsi qu'un morceau de coton. Je m'approchais de lui alors qu'il me fixait d'un sourire entier et rayonnant. D'une voix dure, je lui affirmai qu'il avait risqué gros dans son entreprise. Il me répondit qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une chance ; Il n'avait pu faire autrement que la saisir. Lorsque je lui confiai qu'il avait remporté une première bataille, pas la guerre, il m'acheva d'une autre réponse désarmante : « _J'ai gagné la plus incertaine et la plus importante. _»

Contraint, je du admettre qu'il avait totalement raison. Je ne souhaitais cependant pas lui dire, redoutant de l'encourager dans son dessein. Lorsque je posai le tissu imbibé d'alcool sur sa lèvre coupée, il laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Je terminais de nettoyer la plaie et, me retournant pour jeter le tampon, me vengea une dernière fois : « _Subissez comme un homme ; pas comme une bourgeoise, mon vieux._ »

***

_But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face  
Just take a look at me now, cos I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
It's a chance I've got to take._

_

* * *

  
_Conseils, critiques, encouragements, défis, requêtes, je prends tout. Le moindre retour est positif à mes yeux ! ;)_  
_


End file.
